A Time to Love
by lady-kyo
Summary: Story of Usagi, the girls, and their guys senshi & generals getting it all together after the final Beryl battle. Rating for language and future H content. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"A Time to Love"

_--it is in quotes because I don't own the original song by the Birds._

_By the way, and contrary to 'popular belief', I don't own Sailor Moon, either. Damn._

_Oh, well, thank you Naoko Takeuchi, for unwittingly allowing me and everyone else to use your people in stories. Tchau._

"Usagi, it is time for you to move on," Luna told the young blonde gently, "If true love is meant to be, it happens. Mamoru will remember if and when the time is right."

"Oh, yes, you spiteful, mangy feline, now that you found Artemis again, you can spout all the tripe you want about love and time and fate. It is easy for you, your love hasn't forgotten all about you and your love and your life together in an instant," Usagi shouted, her voice fading to a whisper as she crouched down, hugging her knees.

"As if you are the only one hurting. That battle took something from all of us. We all died for you! Where is the fairness in that?" Rei had overcome the girl and her cat in Juuban Park.

"Are you forgetting that I died, too? And that it was my will and my power through the ginjuishou that brought all of us back?" Usagi was beginning to become angry as she stood up to face the violet-haired Martian princess.

"I'll say this now, and I will only say this once: give us the ginjuishou, your compact, your communicator, all your other artifacts from that time, and get out of our way," Ami came from behind Usagi, her normally cool yet comforting voice cold and painful to hear. Around her, Makoto, Minako, and Artemis crowded to enforce the edict.

"And why should I? If I can't use these things to make Mamoru remember me, how could you all use them to get your lovers back?" Usagi stood at full height now, her voice rising crisp and clean in the night air, "You are princesses, but you are not in power as I am. For us all to be happy, I must find a way, with your help, to get everyone back, as well as their memories."

"Forget it. Makoto, if you would?" Rei sneered.

"Gomen nasai, Usagi-chan."

Then the night died.

"Oi! You up yet, honeybunny?"

"Huh? Where the hell am I? Motoki-kun? Is that you?" Usagi yawned groggily, rubbing her head.

"Ah, no. It's me, Mamoru."

"Eyh? Did you remember something?" Usagi looked so happy, Mamoru had to smile and fake it.

"Of course, Usag---Usako. We're at my place, and I've got breakfast almost ready. It's Saturday, so you have a half day… I called your parents and told them you were staying at Naru-chan's for the night. Was that okay?" Mamoru asked nervously. It wasn't like her parents did not know what was going on. The poor girl dragged him all over the place, even to her parents, in an effort to get him to remember some important thing. One day, when he had asked her what she wanted him to remember, she got so offended, and she cried and shouted, and finally told him that it wouldn't work if she told him. Since then, he had spent time with her a couple of times a week – no sacrifice for him, a cute girl that fawned all over him and got all his friends (okay, just him) all hot and bothered. Still, he wanted to know the big thing that was so important. He couldn't _be_ with her till he knew; he wasn't that much of a sleaze… well, he wasn't sleazy at all, considering he was as virginal as he figured she was.

Problem was, she was fifteen, he was nineteen, and he wanted to do something about that status.

Pronto.

NOTES: Alright, this has probably been done a hundred times, but I've got it in my head to do this the way I want to.

Ahhh…. You know the drill. Read, review, send me an email. No hate mail, or I'll report you, got it? I love you all.

Till next we meet

ladykyo


	2. Chapter 2

A Time to Love

Chapter 2

_By the way, and contrary to 'popular belief', I don't own Sailor Moon, either. Damn._

_Oh, well, thank you Naoko Takeuchi, for unwittingly allowing me and everyone else to use your people in stories. Tchau._

"Motoki, why did you have to call me?" Mamoru had asked early this morning – more like really late last night, "Just call her parents, take her to a doctor, but I've been working like a dog… I don't have time for this."

"I really don't care about you, Mamoru, I care about Usagi-chan, and I know that you do, too. And you'll see why I called you as soon as you get to the park, Mr. Med Student."

"Motoki! What does that mean? What happened to Usagi?"

"Just get your ass over here, now!" Click; Motoki, calm, pre-med himself, Motoki had hung up on Mamoru.

"Fuck!" Mamoru threw his sweatshirt over his head and raced out in his pajama bottoms, not knowing what he would see when he got to Juuban park.

"Usagi! Usako! Wake up!" Motoki was screaming as he shook the limp blonde.

"Jesus, Motoki, you know better than to shake her, when you don't even know the extent of her injuries. Let me see her… It looks like she has been in at least two major fights in the past few hours. These cuts are scabbed over, but the bruises around her temple and midsection have got to be new," Mamoru's voice became very cool as he inspected Usagi's battered body, "But if you look more closely, it also looks like she is starting to heal the worst damage on her own. Strange, very strange."

"Maybe she can do the same things that you can, Mamoru," Motoki said hopefully.

"Whatever she can do, we need to get her help, and soon. I have no idea as to how bad the head injury really is-"

"Ooohhhh….ughhh…" came from Usagi.

"Look, that right there means that the head injuries aren't bad. Take her back to your place, do your voodoo, and make sure she gets better," Motoki had obviously decided on a plan of action before he had even called Mamoru.

"Why should I take her to my place instead of to her home or the hospital?"

"Because, she is really beaten up, so if you take her to either of those places, you will be arrested first thing. Everyone sees you two together all the time, and they all remember back when you two would fight all the time. The police and doctors will assume that you did this to her. If they arrest you, you will miss exams and more importantly, we won't get a chance to find out who did this to her… just call her parents, remind them that she is sleeping at Naru-chan's, and take care of her," Motoki was furious that Mamoru wasn't seeing the obvious. He just wanted Usagi taken care of, and Mamoru loved her enough to do so, even if he couldn't admit it.

"Okay."

That had been four hours ago. Now, it was eight o'clock on a Saturday morning, and Mamoru was debating as to whether or not he should send Usagi to her half-day classes, or pretend to be her father and call her off sick.

"Forget that. If you call me off sick, they may call my house to ask whom to send the work home with. I'll go, but will you pick me up and walk me home?" Usagi said innocently.

"Okay, little one, but I know that I didn't say that out loud. You are as telepathic as I am. Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Mamoru was outraged, overjoyed, but mostly over-embarrassed.

"Like I told you before, it wouldn't work if I told you about it straight out. I had to wait till you thought something that I could reply to so that I could show you that ability. By the way, I think you are cute, too," Usagi had to giggle at the end, and that giggle was precisely the thing to bring up a thought that Mamoru did_ not_ want her to hear.

"What are your parents going to think? Will they have called Naru-chan's parents?"

"Oh, no. For a while now, my parents have just been letting me go – so long as I show up at school, and not at the police box, they don't mind. In fact, you could have told them that I was staying here, and all they would have said would have been 'Get her to school, and if she's pregnant, she's all yours'. They love me, but they have kinda given up hope. Makes some things easier, but now it is just hard to come home to a place where my absence goes unnoticed," she had started out strong, but her voice faltered at the end.

"It's okay, Usako. You can stay here."

_Fuck! Where did that come from? Now she's gonna think I wanna get in her pants, noithing else! Well, I do, but not when I can't remember something important and she's all insecure!_

"I would like that very much, I think. Maybe my presence will help you to remember sooner. I hope so, that way I can stop feeling so insecure and get into _your_ pants," Usagi ogled him outrageously, "Oh, my head, though. What did I look like when you two found me? I saw myself in the mirror, and I know you did your voodoo, but it still hurts like a bitch, Mamo-chan."

"Watch your language. You picked all of that out of my head? You looked horr—You're gonna be so late! Eat this, here's your bag, it's Saturday, so take some of my clothes cause your uniform is damn near shredded," Mamoru was starting to panic.

"It will be okay. I'm always late. And my parents like you, if only because they think a would-be doctor would take me off their hands well. And by the way, I won't report you… four years is no difference to me. And it may incapacitate you if you aren't careful. Let's go to school!"

"Both of us?"


	3. Chapter 3

A Time to Love

Chapter 3

_By the way, and contrary to 'popular belief', I don't own Sailor Moon. Damn._

_Oh, well, thank you Naoko Takeuchi, for unwittingly allowing me and everyone else to use your people in stories. Tchau._

"Why do I have to go to school with you now?" Mamoru was more than a little put out by Usagi's pronouncement.

"If you don't go to school with me, someone could hurt me, or my injuries could finally overtake me… or I could tell Motoki that you sent me away without a care for my well-being, to the cold, bleak wilderness that is high school," Usagi ended her statement with perfect flair and total innocence. _If_ one was just looking at her – Mamoru knew her better than that by now, and he knew that she had decided this long ago.

"What will your teachers think, Usako? Surely you can't assume that they will let you get away with this. And besides that, you need to place all of your attention on raising those abysmal grades of yours. And why would I even want to go to school with you!" Mamoru was almost shouting by that point, and his face was beginning to redden with anger, embarrassment, and more than a little lust at the thought of late after-noon study sessions with a uniform-clad Usagi.

"My, my, my… if you don't want other guys seeing me in my uniform, you could just say so. I just won't wear anything at all."

"Christ! I'll go with you if you will just stop with all this. I just fail to see how I will be allowed to be with you through your classes," Mamoru was desperate, as was his groin, at the thought of Usagi in uniform and out. If only he could shield his errant thoughts from her prying mind.

"Anyways, you won't actually be in class with me. You can hang out in the cafeteria or the library. They are both open all day on Saturdays to accommodate the wacky student schedules. Have some food – if ya dare – and grab a book or bring your own to study from, cause I can't be there to protect you all day," Usagi explained not so patiently. She tapped her foot as Mamoru slipped more decent, if still casual clothing on – it was, after all, a Saturday, and he had plans for after school.

Plans that included a desk, a book, a uniform, and a pretty pink rabbit.

"Here we are! Oh, this is my homeroom – you do know how to get to the school library and cafeteria from here?" Usagi turned to Mamoru as she ducked into her classroom, not bothering to wait for his response, as she was already late – as usual.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Because I want to be here, not home asleep next to a cuddly co-ed. And of course I know my way around. Doesn't everybody know how to get around in every high school ever built?" Mamoru grumbled to himself as he wandered off in the direction of something that smelled almost edible.

Usagi poked her head out of her homeroom door: "How cuddly does said co-ed have to be?" Then she was abruptly yanked back by a pigtail to face a furious Ms. Haruna. "Hiya, Teach!"

"Tsukino Usagi, you are late – on a SATURDAY – you are ill-dressed, even for a casual day, and yet you still manage to surprise me: a college student. You show up with a college student. I know that you and your parents are having a rough time of it, but hooking up with an older man will not gain you his affection," Ms. Haruna, who had seen her own fair share of messed up relationships – well, one, but it was constantly on and off—had started off berating her charge, but her voice softened towards the end of her diatribe.

"Shows how worldly wise you are, Teach. That is Mamoru, a friend of mine, whom I have not 'hooked-up' with, as you so crassly put it. He loves me, and he listens to me. And I will thank you to keep my family problems out of the air here. I don't need any more crap, thanks all the same," Usagi wasn't so much angry as she was amused – if not a little sore. _Did she have to pull from the side I got womped on last night?_

"Some would say it is not my place to offer, but if you need to talk, you can always come to me, you know. Thanks to the shortage of teachers, I've been your homeroom teacher for years – I know both you and your family. And you can always stay at my place if you can't face going home. So long as my Yukihiro isn't coming over," Ms. Haruna offered gently.

_Oh yeah, sure. At least Mamoru hasn't put any conditions on me being at his place. The woman probably just missed her period – it would account for the wannabe-mom act she put on for me. Oh well… at least I know where I am going after class._

"I know that you are trying to sneak up on me, Usako," Mamoru didn't even look up from his book and coffee.

"Goddammit. Why do you have to do that all the time?" Usagi fumed at his back, coming around to sit across from him at the café table, laden as it was with Mamoru's cast-off entertainments from the morning spent waiting for Usagi's classes to end.

"I'll play along if you will teach me how to block my thoughts from you. I know that you know how, 'cause you are constantly blocking me when I try to read yours," Mamoru was tired and impatient, so he was willing to bargain.

"Alright, I'll play. To block you, I just think of a big, thick blanket, and wrap myself up in it."

"A blanket?"

"That's right, a blanket. Lucky for you, I'll let you choose what color you want. Mine is pink."

"Big surprise there. Mine'll be blue. Or black. But it'll be there next time you try to read my thoughts."

"Oh, I can't wait. Then I can figure out how to get through, and see all the dirtiest ones. Shame ya can't see mine… I think you'd really like'em."

"Could you tone it down a little? We are at your school, I am a good 4 years older than you, and I have plans, if you will get up and come with me," Mamoru stood and held his hand out to the girl.

"Ooh. What kind of plans? The kind that you don't want me to know about?" Usagi asked as she rose, swaying her hips wickedly.

"Wouldn't you like to know? First, we'll stop by your place, because I've got to speak with your parents – don't argue with me – and you need to get some of your things and some clothes. Especially your uniform," Mamoru informed Usagi, and his tone would brook no argument.

"Oooh… so you do like a girl in uniform."

Twenty minutes later, Usagi and Mamoru stood outside her parents residence, and both were less than happy to be there. Usagi, because she didn't want to leave her parents, and she didn't want to think of their possible reactions to whatever Mamoru had planned; Mamoru, because he knew that there was probably no going back after what he and Usagi were about to do – but he knew from somewhere that this would be okay, and that he was protecting Usagi, and that for some reason, it was time.

Without another look at the small, brave blonde, Mamoru rang the bell. The door opened, and Ikuko Tsukino led Mamoru and Usagi into the living room of the small Tsukino house.


	4. Chapter 4

A Time to Love

Chapter 4

_By the way, and contrary to 'popular belief', I don't own Sailor Moon. Damn._

_Oh, well, thank you Naoko Takeuchi, for unwittingly allowing me and everyone else to use your people in stories. Tchau._

"Please, do sit down," Ikuko's crisp voice broke the awkward silence that had greeted Mamoru and Usagi when they entered the Tsukino living room where Tsukino Kenji, Usagi's father, sat with a grim set to his face.

"And to what do we owe this pleasure, Chiba Mamoru?" Kenji turned to face Mamoru as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, sir – may we sit, or at least, may I, while Usagi goes to collect some of her things?" Mamoru carefully phrased what he said to give Usagi some time to herself to figure out her feelings about what she could now guess Mamoru had planned.

"So it begins. Sure, have a seat, fill me in, and talk to me while Usagi collects what she can. We'll send the rest along later," Kenji said the last with an air of finality.

Usagi ran up to her room after she realized what was going on. Mamoru was going to be taking care of her – she was going to live with Mamo-chan! _Where did that come from?_ (a.n: from a lovesick author, that's where) She motioned to her mother as she climbed the stairs, needing some time with her before Usagi would leave her parents' house.

"I knew that this was coming. At least he _will_ be a doctor, eventually. He'll be able to give you all you will ever need and could ever want in a few years – are you sure you don't want to wait till he is working full time?" Ikuko asked her daughter, her voice full of sadness and regrets, "We tried to give you what we could… but your father could only work so much, and he never could let me work. We just love you so much."

"Oh, Mama! This is nothing to do with money – even though he has inherited a lot, from what I know of him. What it comes down to is that you guys don't even care about where I go or who I am with so long as I get to school and you don't get called to the police box. I know that you love me, and I love you, but the time is right for me to go with him. I love him, and he'll love me – once he realizes the fact," Usagi held her mother, who had crumpled into tears as the two reached Usagi's childhood bedroom.

The two women went into the room and sat on Usagi's bed. Usagi got up and began to pack clothes into suitcases and belongings into some old backpacks and duffel bags that she hadn't used in years. Ikuko was silent as she watched her daughter decide what she would take with her now and what she and Kenji would pack later, to be dropped off or picked up at everyone's convenience.

Her precious baby girl, whom they had tried to be the best for, was all grown up. And the damn family cat wasn't even there to say good-bye.

"Tsukino-san, I want to tell you first –"

"Save it. Is she pregnant? Is that why she feels the need to leave all of a sudden?" Kenji asked, but his voice lacked the heat it once had when interrogating males of an age with Usagi.

"No, she isn't pregnant, sir. She just wants to live somewhere with someone who cares about where she is, how school is, and can basically give her the emotional support she needs," Mamoru tried to rein in his anger at the lack of concern Kenji was showing, and he wasn't making a good show of it.

"Let me guess: she isn't getting that support here. I will tell you something, boy, and you better listen real close to me, Chiba. She is a handful. She goes out all the time. Ikuko and I tried to give her more attention, but it aggravated the situation; we ignored it, it stayed the same. We had to give up – it was tearing us apart, and we still have Shingo to worry about. To tell the truth, it is kind of a relief to know that someone will take care of her; at least she won't be here to lead Shingo astray," Kenji spoke harshly, but his voice had gotten gruff by the end of his statement.

"So long as Shingo – Jesus Christ, man. She is your daughter. Aren't you afraid that I'll take advantage of her, use her up, toss her aside!" Mamoru had finally lost his tenuous hold on his fury. He stood up grabbed Kenji by the collar, and shook the smaller man.

"No. I know that you are a better man than that. You'll treat her right, take care of her. And if she ever wants to, she can come back to us."

"You bet your ass I'll take damn good care of her! I'll treat her with more love and respect than you ever did! And when she's ready, I'm adding her to my family register. That's right, Kenji, I'm taking your daughter, and I'm gonna marry her, too!"

"Bravo and good show. But shouldn't we date a little first?" Usagi clapped as she entered the room, "I appreciate the sentiment, but I wish that I'd been the first to know. Papa, Mama is in my room, and I will call the end of the week to see how to arrange for my belongings. Mamo-chan, I've got what I will need for a little while, but we need to go shopping for a few things, so we should leave. I love you Papa, and I will see you around."

Usagi unwrapped Mamoru's fingers from her father's collar and led him out of the house, the two of them pausing to grab what things Usagi had packed to take with them.

As the two stepped out the door, the neighborhood resounded with a strangely soft voice.

_So mote it be._

Usagi piled her stuff into the back of Mamoru's sports car. "Not very practical, is it? When we do get married, we'll need one a little less flashy, don't you think?"

"Usagi, I want you to know that I didn't say that to put any pressure on you, and I also don't want any ultimatums from you about a wedding. You are still young, and I think that I should at least be in my residency by the time we get married," Mamoru explained gently, as he was expecting a loud wail and much hitting.

"Fine by me. Wanted to give ya a test run, anyways. What'll you do if I don't want to marry you?"

"What do you mean what'll I do? There's no way you wouldn't want to marry me. I'm handsome, damn smart, I can cook, and above all, you'll never meet anyone as modest as I am," Mamoru was trying to regain his lighthearted banter with the little blonde, but his nerves were shot. _I really am going to marry her, aren't I? Christ… and I'm not even the one who had the head injury._


	5. Chapter 5

A Time to Love

Chapter 5

_By the way, and contrary to 'popular belief', I don't own Sailor Moon. Damn._

_Oh, well, thank you Naoko Takeuchi, for unwittingly allowing me and everyone else to use your people in stories. Tchau._

"Usagi, you have to get out of the car now. It is okay, really… it is just my apartment. You've been here before – hell, ya slept here last night! What are you worried about? It's not like I'm gonna jump you as soon as we get up there. I promise… you get to set the pace, if you want," Mamoru had a pleading tone to his voice. He and Usagi had arrived back at his apartment complex over 45 minutes ago, and all Usagi had done was stare silently at the large grey building. "What is wrong with you? You looked so happy when you found out that you were coming with me? Are you angry with me? Please, let me help you…" He leaned over, into Usagi's seat and put his arms around her, settling his head into her lap, nuzzling her stomach, "Come on, Usagi, I'm tired and I wanted to make you dinner to celebrate our first night here… well the first planned one, anyway."

Usagi absently stroked Mamoru's hair, beginning to hum softly to herself, a strangly haunting and melancholy melody. "Oh, Mamo-chan, I'm not worried about you and me and _that_… I just miss my parents. My old parents, before all the stuff started and they changed. I am happy to be here with you, but I feel like I didn't get to be the little girl enough – I had so much on my plate. Don't ask. It's just one of those things that you have to remember on your own, if you are to remember at all. And what exactly did you have planned for this afternoon anyways? What is so important that we go up to your place now?"

"I want to get you settled into _our_ place, Usagi. You live there now, too. I want to get your stuff arranged, then we need to get some groceries… if you recall, we came straight here instead of stopping for food. Then we can come back here and fix some dinner and get to my plans, okay?" Mamoru explained to Usagi, sitting up and unbuckling his seatbelt while he reached for the door handle, "Out we go. Give me your heaviest stuff first, then bring up what you can carry… hopefully, this will only take one trip. Later on, we'll pick your other stuff up."

Twenty minutes later, Mamoru and Usagi lay on the floor, panting from exertion.

"Heh, you're damn sexy all sweaty like that… I should get you like this more often," Usagi giggled as Mamoru rolled over onto her, "Unfortunately, I'm getting _really_ hungry. We need to go to the grocery store – and soon!"

"Aaah… little rabbit, I should just eat _you_! I need nourishment to get up and brave the grocery store with you. Let's see, what shall I have?" Mamoru slipped one hand under Usagi's uniform shirt, the other slung low around her waist as he flipped onto his back and rolled her onto his chest. He brought her face close to his, his hand skimming her stomach, but letting her decide if and when to close the gap between their mouths.

"Mamoru…" Usagi's voice trailed off as she pressed her mouth into his, bringing her hand to his hair, stroking its black silkiness. Her mouth was the first to open, her tongue playing along the seam of his lips, plying them to open as he groaned softly, skittering back as he pushed his own tongue into the game. All of a sudden, it wasn't enough – Usagi took her other hand from where it had been resting on Mamoru's side and slipped it along his thigh.

Mamoru grunted and flipped her over onto her back, covering her body with his, and deepening the kiss even more, with both hands under her sailor-collared uniform skirt, moving her bra from over her breasts to play with her rosy, pebbled nipples. A small girl, she was a dream… her breasts, once freed from their too tight prison, were at least a DD-cup.

"Oh, god… Usagi, they are too perfect…" Mamoru whispered in a husky voice that could barely be heard as his mouth moved of its own accord to one perfect pear to the other, kissing, licking, suckling… and finally biting oh-so-gently, so that Usagi cried out in pleasure.

Usagi floated back to earth in Mamoru's arms, her eyes taking time to focus, "Wow… I never knew breasts could be so sensitive… and I'm pre-med," Mamoru told Usagi lightly, smiling into her hazy eyes.

"Me, too… can we go to the grocery store now?"

"Okay, so what do you want for dinner tonight? We'll come back tomorrow for stuff for lunches and dinners over the next week, and I'll make sure to leave some money at home in case you need to go to the convenience store next to the apartment for anything. I just want to ask you not to go anywhere much farther away than that until after you and I chat about how you should get around my area and how you can protect yourself, okay?" Mamoru turned to Usagi as he rolled to a stop at the light to turn into the Juuban Food-i-mart.

"Okay, I'll agree to that, but why the parental thing? I would think that after _that_ little scene, you'd want to make sure I don't get a Daddy-complex with you," Usagi rubbed her hurting stomach. _Damn, I am really hungry. And I can't say anything about need ing to get out of here – Sailor Moon's gotta patrol tonight and try to get at least some of her team back on her side. Well, maybe just Jupiter._

Mamoru pulled into the parking lot smoothly, cutting the engine and unbuckling his seatbelt. "I am not trying to parent you, but if I plan on marrying you, don't you think it might be in my best interest to keep you safe? Not to mention the fact that if you are injured, the authorities could make you go back to your parents – and I don't think either of us wants that, huh?"

"Oh, I understand… you want me safe because I'm your new toy. Want to try out my other buttons and switches later?"

Immediately, images of a naked Usagi and an Usagi in black lace with velvet ribbons came unbidden to Mamoru's mind. His arousal was painfully obvious.

"You are such a perv. Did you forget to cloak your thoughts?" Usagi punched him in the arm lightly, "With you broadcasting like that, I don't need to look at your other brain to figure you out."

"Get out of the car and head into the store, now, Usako!"

Mamoru and Usagi didn't take too long in the grocery store, just long enough to pick up some eggs, milk, butter, and a few other essentials, plus some good beef to celebrate.

"Are you sure this is okay? I can get a job to help out, too. I don't want to burden you at all – well anymore than living with you," Usagi blurted out as she looked at the total as the girl rang the food up.

"Look," Mamoru said as he pulled the crisp bills out of his wallet, "you are not a burden to me. I told you, I have plenty of money for both of us, and once I'm through with my schooling, there will be even more. We won't ever be paupers, but for right now, we won't be high society, either, okay? We will go out some, we'll study a lot, and don't worry about money. Thank you," Mamoru paused to pay the cashier.

Usagi took the opportunity to say more. "Well, what about clothes, shoes, other incidentals – my doctor and my dentist! I won't have insurance or –"

"Usagi," Mamoru cut her off as they turned to leave the store, "if you want, Andrew needs some help at the arcade right after school for a while, and when he needs to do his own studying. I'm sure that he'd be willing to pay you to fill in during those times… besides that, you are probably the only other person who knows that place like he does. As for insurance, I can take care of that. I know a lot of doctors and dentists from my parents' old contacts, and I will have my lawyer find a way to put you on my insurance," Mamoru broke off as the pair reached the little sports car. Mamoru opened the car up in the dusk, popping the tiny trunk to fit the two food bags in, "I think that it would be good for you to work with Andrew to get your pocket money and some to save for 'just-in-case'. Leave the rest to me," he slammed the trunk as Usagi climbed into the passenger side door and shut it. Mamoru slipped behind the wheel and turned the engine to head home.

"Thank you, Mamo-chan."

"Anything for you, Usako."

Usagi opened the apartment door for Mamoru to bring the groceries in. "So whatcha making for dinner?" she asked innocently, "I am so hungry I could eat a horse!"

"I've noticed. I'll put the steaks in the broiler and peel potatoes while you get out your books for studying after dinner," Mamoru said over his shoulder as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Study! But its Saturday – tomorrow's Sunday, so I don't have anything to study _for_!" Usagi pouted at his back, sticking her tongue out at him.

"As cute as you are when you pout, and as inviting as that tongue is, you still won't get any special study lessons until you review for your tests coming up and brush up on your worst subjects. Now, I'm busy, so get to it. Besides, if your grades don't improve, your school will come after the two of us," Mamoru said with an tone of finality.

"Goddammit," Usagi cursed loudly, finding her schoolbag and getting her math, English, history, Japanese, and assorted other books out.

"You have tests in all your classes this week!" Mamoru looked incredulously as she kept pulling books out.

"No tests. You said to brush up on my worst subjects. Unfortunately, my _best_ subject doesn't have a book."

"And that subject would be?"

"Gym."

"Damn. Dinner will be in an hour and a half. I've got studying to do, too, then we'll eat, have dessert, and… well, maybe I'll just surprise you."

Two hours later, Usagi was happily stuffed with steak, potatoes, carrots, corn, and apple pie. As she helped Mamoru clean up, she studied him. He washed, she dried, and they settled into a companionable silence. She started to hum, and he joined in, that strange melody from earlier.

"Princess?" his eyes were distant for a moment, then he shook his head and turned back to the sink and the dirty dishes left in it.

That was all Usagi needed. He _was_ starting to remember on his own. Now she could find a way to get her team back – after his surprise.

Usagi dried the last plate and pan, put them in his cupboard, and turned to see Mamoru stretched out on the couch. "So what's my surprise? Do I get it now, or do I have to wait till you're not so tired?"

"Ungrateful wretch. Come over here and sit on my lap," Mamoru growled at her, raising himself up on one elbow.

"Ooh, like earlier? Are you sure you can handle it?" Usagi teased cheekily.

"Christ – are you on the pill or something? That could make things easier. More spontaneous, wilder, hotter. Nothing but skin on skin…" Mamoru could barely contain himself at that point as she settled herself on top of him, wriggling to set herself right.

"So, what's my surprise?" Usagi asked, eyes wide and innocent-like, as she began to stretch out on top of Mamoru and his second… awareness.

"I'm going to be tutoring you in your math, Japanese, and English classes. Those were always some of my best courses, but for your other classes, I'm gonna get Motoki to help you out with your other classes. We'll get you through high school and I promise that after you graduate, we'll get married and if you want, we'll find a good college for you," Mamoru had propped himself up and was watching her intently for any sign of a reaction.

"And if I don't want to go to college and do all that other stuff? Then what? Do you have a plan for that, too?" Usagi's words were angry, but her voice held little heat as Mamoru's arms moved to encircle her waist and pulled her in close to his chest.

"Would you be happy to just be my wife? We'll have enough money, between my job and the money left after my parents died, so you won't have to work – I just want to know that you'll be happy doing something you like to do. Could you be happy just being a housewife?" Mamoru asked Usagi, his voice concerned and loving.

_Oh, if only you knew that I could never just be a housewife, or just be any normal person…_

"And why can't you do that?"


	6. Chapter 6

A Time to Love

Chapter 6

_By the way, and contrary to 'popular belief', I don't own Sailor Moon. Damn._

_Oh, well, thank you Naoko Takeuchi, for unwittingly allowing me and everyone else to use your people in stories. Tchau._

"You were eavesdropping on my thoughts!" Usagi screeched, although she made no attempts to leave Mamoru's embrace.

"You didn't think to hide them from me. Now tell me: Why don't you think that you can have that life?"

"Because. I don't know… I'm allowed to be a little insecure, right? I just moved out of my parents' home and into my boyfriend's apartment. I'm sixteen, and I already know who I am going to marry. Can we go back to making out now?" Usagi smiled winsomely.

"Fine. But don't think that you can always just seduce me to get out of answering a question you don't like," Mamoru said against her lips as Usagi moved her mouth over his, slightly damp and beginning to open.

"I won't seduce you all the time. If you can tell me that you don't like this," and with that, Usagi wriggled an arm free and moved her hand over his pants-covered erection.

A groan escaped Mamoru as Usagi continued to rub her fingers lightly over his hardness, just barely brushing the zipper that would free him to take her as his own. She kept skating her fingers back just enough to drive him wild. In retaliation, Mamoru pulled her shirt over her head and pulled her bra off, taking one rosy nipple into his mouth, gently suckling it.

Usagi began to whimper, writhing against Mamoru's mouth, finally undoing his zipper to let his rock-hard, ruby-tipped phallus spring forth into her hand, a drop of the clear, welcoming moisture at its tip. Usagi leaned down to taste it, blushing at her own boldness, then deciding, _To hell with it!_ And she took him fully into her mouth.

Mamoru gasped as her warm, wet mouth engulfed him. It felt so good, even though he knew that she had never done that before. He could barely contain himself , but she was so good, he knew how to repay her yet not lose himself. He raised a hand to her other breast, tracing circles around the pebbled nipple, then he gently bit the one occupying his mouth.

Usagi cried out in pleasure, and the vibration of her breath and mouth brought Mamoru to the edge.

"Usagi – if you don't – want to finish – me then—"

Usagi didn't let him finish. She pushed mouth fast down his shaft and brought it up slowly, giving him the sensation of a warm, wet, gentle vacuum on his penis. And then, like Mount Vesuvius, he went off.

"Usagi!"

Mamoru just passed out from the pleasure of it. He'd never been suckled off. Ever. It was something he'd never forget – once he'd recovered, that is.

Usagi got up from the couch, sniffing her own body, _So, that's what sex smells like._ She pulled an afghan off the back of the couch and covered her lover._ Maybe next time, I can get even more satisfaction._

"I can't tell you yet, my love. You'll find out soon enough. Until then, be happy with me like this. I'll patrol and be back in time to sleep in your arms tonight."

Usagi grabbed her compact from where she had put it to be safe and turned and left.

Sailor Moon was outnumbered. Her teammates to her left, enemies to her right. And now, it felt more like enemies on both sides.

"Guys, please… you can't just sell me out like this! Once I find out how to get Mamoru's memories back, I'll be able to help you and your lovers. I just need time to figure this out. It's not an exact science, okay? And maybe together we can find a faster way to get our boys back," Usagi was pleading with her friends, but Sailor Mars's cold stare was the only response.

"If you want to put yourself before your friends, you go ahead and do that. I mean, it's not like it's your fault, right? It is what your mother taught you back on the Moon – that no matter how we called you friend, you always did outrank us, you always knew your place above us, and we let you do this to us," Sailor Mercury's voice was bitter, echoing Mars's comments from before, "We let you and your mother take our lovers from us. Now it is up to us to get them back."

And with that, the four soldiers left the battlefield, a dark, cold Juuban Park. The youma saw its chance and struck Sailor Moon with all its might.

"For my master, Lord Akito!" the ugly thing screamed, raising a claw to Sailor Moon's seemingly unprotected back.

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"

The monster never stood a chance. A water elemental, it was completely fried by Jupiter's familiar.

"Did you mean it, Usagi? Would you help me find a way to get Nephrite's memory back, to restore his body and bring him back to me, in full?" Makoto asked as she transformed back into her civilian clothes.

Usagi followed suit, ending up in sweatpants she had borrowed from Mamoru's dresser and a fluffy white Sailor V t-shirt. "Of course – I never meant for you guys to think that I was going to put my relationship with Mamoru over helping you guys get your lovers back, too. I know that I can't do it alone, but if we work together, maybe we can figure it out."

Makoto slipped her arm through Usagi's. "Let's go back to my place, have some food, and talk about our options. We are, after all, Ami-less at this point. But I have a few ideas about fixing that."

And with that, the two seemingly-civilian girls left Juuban Park safe and sound yet again.

Back at Makoto's mall apartment, the two girls chowed down on burgers, eggs, and cookies – all provided by Makoto, of course. After about twenty minutes of uninterrupted chewing, Usagi put down her fork and turned to Makoto.

"So what is your grand plan? We are, as you said, Ami-less. So now what do we do?" Usagi asked in a plaintive voice.

"First off, you can tell me why you are wearing clothes that obviously aren't yours. Then, you can tell me why you were out patrolling by yourself," Makoto pronounced.

"So why did you beat me to a pulp?"

"Fair enough. I figure that if we both spend time with Mamoru and studying that crystal of yours, we'll be able to unlock its magic again. If the crystal did this, you, as your mother's heir, should be able to undo it. Spending time with him is what we did back on the Moon, so maybe hanging out now will at least give his psyche a sense of déja vu," Makoto said confidently, throwing her shoulders back and smiling at her cleavage.

"Yeah, yeah, I've got DDs, too, Mako-chan. That sounds like a good idea, but didn't we all spend time together? What about the other girls? The generals? How do we get Ami-chan to help us again?" Usagi liked Makoto's idea, but she was still worried.

"Look, we are going to have to get the team back together one at a time… and now that I'm back with you, the odds aren't so bad, even considering that we have the youma to consider… and who is Lord Akito?" Makoto frowned as she finished.

"I don't know. We have to focus on getting the team back together – I think that is the only way to unlock the crystal right now. I think that it would be a good idea to get Minako-chan back to our side. After you, she is the strongest fighter, and Rei-chan will not be pleased, but maybe if we can make her angry enough, she'll scare off Ami-chan, who will come back to us and help us figure this whole puzzle out," Usagi decided.

"That is all well and good, but I am too tired to do all this right now. Thank god tomorrow is Sunday. I couldn't deal with school tomorrow if my life depended on it. Come on, I'll walk you home. It really isn't safe for you to be out this late by yourself, and I need the fresh air. I remember the way, so let's go," Makoto stood and gave Usagi her hand to help her off the floor where they had sat and eaten their meal together.

"Aaahh… about that – I'm not living at my parents' place anymore."

"So, do you need to stay here for the night?"

"No, for once, someone is waiting for me at home, and it's not the cat," Usagi smiled as warmth crept into her heart again.

"How is Luna? Artemis is absolutely overcome with guilt about what happened – he'll probably bully Minako-chan into coming back if we lay it on thick enough. So, where are you living? Is the person you're living with the one whose clothes you are borrowing?" Makoto walked Usagi out of the apartment before turning to lock up.

"Mamoru."

"Ah, don't worry about him. I told you, I'll help you get his memories back. So, where are we going?"

"MA-MO-RU."

"Shit. You moved in with the hottest, sexiest, most eligible amnesia patient from the Silver Millennium? What were you thinking? I know that spending time with him will help get his memories back, but you moved in with him!" Makoto screeched.

"Look, he came to my parents and asked them if they were okay with the arrangement. They were rather indifferent about the whole thing. So I live with him now. Don't worry about it. I'm gonna finish school, and if I want, he'll pay for me to go to college, too. He also said that if I just want to be his wife and a mother, that is okay, too," Usagi said quietly.

"Are you sleeping with him? Are you using protection?" Makoto was worried, no matter what Usagi said, as she pushed the button to take the elevator the two had entered down to the lobby.

"I am not sleeping with him yet. H said he would give me all the time in the world so long as I didn't just leave him. And he's a virgin, too. Besides, we're getting married when I graduate," Usagi said with a tone of finality.

The elevator doors opened and the two stepped out into the lobby, then exited through the doors of Makoto's complex.

"So long as you know that I'm here for you, and you promise to come here whenever you get into trouble or just need a girlfriend."

"I promise. Now, we turn left here and go to the end. We're not far from your place, but we are in a penthouse near the top of our building."

"You are enjoying playing house with him, aren't you?"

"I'll let you know later. This is our first night together."

Usagi had shoed Makoto out of the building before she could see which penthouse belonged to Mamoru – _and_ _now, by extension, me!_ Usagi thought. She leaned against the side of the elevator as it carried her to the private floor she now shared with Mamoru.

Usagi silently unlocked and opened the door to their home and as she entered she saw Mamoru on the couch, still asleep. She crawled across the room to snuggle into him. His breathing was deep and easy, and he was in almost the exact same position as she had left him in.

Usagi nudged her sleeping lover, "Time to wake, my Endymion, my Mamoru, and take your Serenity to bed," as she kissed him his eyelids fluttered.

"We must have passed out here… Let's go to bed, my ohime-sama. It's much more comfortable there, and it's much warmer, too," Mamoru looked into her eyes before getting up and lifting her in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom, "But I fear playtime must wait till tomorrow, once we have rested our weary selves."

Usagi stared into his arms, marveling at his strength, and the peculiar light shining in his eyes. She was beginning to see some of the Endymion – no, the Mamoru, that loved her truly. No matter what happened, Usagi was determined to not let their love just be some relic taken out and admired as custom or tradition.

_Love was our past, and it will be our future, but I'm Usagi and he's Mamoru, just as much as we are Serenity and Endymion – no, even more than that! We'll love each other for who we are now, not just the past lovers we were. I promise you that, my love._

With that thought, Usagi kissed Mamoru gently on the lips as he lay her down and joined her, pulling the covers over the two of them. She was asleep, snuggled into him before he could even turn the light out.

"Oh, Usagi… you're going to have to explain what you did tonight to me. Who were those people? Why are you fighting? And why couldn't you tell me before?"


	7. Chapter 7

A Time to Love

Chapter 7

_By the way, and contrary to 'popular belief', I don't own Sailor Moon. Damn._

_Oh, well, thank you Naoko Takeuchi, for unwittingly allowing me and everyone else to use your people in stories. Tchau._

Mamoru woke up before Usagi, and he rolled out of bed to fix a simple breakfast of eggs and bagels. He put coffee on for himself and set to making hot chocolate from scratch for his new housemate. Just as he was setting the table to get the food put out and wake Usagi, she entered the dining room, clad in an old t-shirt and shorts she had obviously borrowed the night before.

"Ohayo gozaimashita, Mamo-chan. Did you make this breakfast for us? It smells wonderful," Usagi breathed as she inhaled the warm smell of bagels, cream cheese and scrambled eggs. "Oh, I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your stuff. I was too tired to unpack my own, and your dresser was half open, so…"

"Don't worry about it, Usako. Sit down and eat, then we'll get to … whatever. We need to get you fully moved in and unpacked, then we'll talk meals, school, work, and the rest of the lot, okay?" _And we'll get to the bottom of you going out in the middle of the night, especially after that scene… and that… ooh my, _Mamoru thought to himself.

"I heard that… I don't want to talk about it," Usagi said around her already full mouth, "It's one of those things that you have to –"

"NO! You are not doing this to me, not now, not after I got you out of that house that you said you couldn't take anymore – not after you did what you did last night with that mouth of yours. You can't sneak out and about all the time. Your parents were right to worry, but where they went wrong was when they stopped caring. Guess what, Usagi-chan: I'm not your parent. You are living with me now, and I know that I am not that much older than you, but we are going to have respect for each other, starting with honesty and a long talk after breakfast and the dishes. Eat up, because we've got a long day ahead of us," Mamoru finished gruffly, savagely ripping into his bagel and digging into his eggs, pointedly not looking at Usagi.

"Well, fine then. I'm done, let's get moving," Usagi stood up to leave the dining room when Mamoru opened his mouth again.

"First rule, you ask to be excused – that is just polite. Second, it is extremely rude to leave before your dining partner is finished with his meal. Thirdly, you ate, so you help clean. Right now, you can't cook, so plan on not only doing clean-up but also on learning to prepare simple things," Mamoru put his fork down and looked at Usagi intently, searching for signs of an incipient temper tantrum.

"You're right," Usagi sighed as she sat back down, now next to Mamoru, "I'd gotten used to not using my manners, so could you cut me a little slack this time? I know that I have to learn to cook anyways, and I've got a friend who can give me the ins and outs of housewifery. I'm gonna try to give you my best, because I really do live you, I just don't want to talk about everything right now."

Mamoru picked up his dishes and pointed Usagi towards hers, "That's nice to hear. I didn't want to get so angry with you… but I know that you snuck out last night, and that you didn't come back for quite a while… Are you involved with some guy? Should you really be living with me if you are sleeping with someone else?"

Usagi dropped her dishes as she fell flat on her ass to the floor. "Heheh – you think that I am sleeping with some other guy, and that I am just using you, right? That is a crock of shit, and you know it, Mamoru! I love you, and you love me, you just have to remember!"

Mamoru set his dishes on the floor and straightened hers, "… I know, honeybunny. It is just with all these pieces missing from my memories, I have a hard time blindly trusting anyone. Can't you give me some clues?"

Usagi leaned into Mamoru's chest, "Read my thoughts… search for people who look like us," and she closed her eyes.

Mamoru didn't know where he was, but it looked rather like the dollhouse Usagi had shown him pictures of, the dollhouse she said that had been destroyed by an 'evil girl'.

_Heheh…hahah…hmm…_

Mamoru heard giggling and laughter behind him. He turned to see a beautiful girl. "Usagi? Is that you? Stop playing and show me what you want me to see!"

"Oh, my love!" Finally! She was showing some sense… but wait, she was turning around to another figure strolling out of the dollhouse – no, it look ed more like a castle the more Mamoru looked at it.

"You are mine, no matter what happens, and no one will ever take you from me, nor me from you," the figure said, coming into focus.

_That's me! For Christ's sake, she's hallucinating. What the hell is she on!_

Suddenly, Mamoru felt an odd tug on his heart. A tall woman strode out of the mist from the other direction, a beautiful, tall woman, with long dark hair and bronze-burnished skin.

"You were not to see this. She was not to show you. As the guardian of time, I must now show you what your impatience and her weakness may rend asunder," the woman's voice was sad, as if her heart broke to look at him. A tall staff appeared in her hand and she drew it down and back, revealing a little girl with strawberry-blonde, carrot-shaped odango and red-eyes.

"You look a lot like my daddy, but you aren't him. He's back at the castle, trying to save mommy. But I've got a secret: Puu's takin' me back so I can save my mommy and my daddy, and then I'll have them all to myself again. Bein' princess is no fun, cause mommy is too busy bein' queen and daddy's gotta help her all the time cause she's such a klutz! Bye, mister, see ya later!" And the girl ran off with the tall woman's keys.

"What the hell was that?" Mamoru looked at the tall woman accusingly, "Was she talking about Usagi? What is the whole princess/ queen bit about? Who was she – is Usagi in danger? What is going on?"

"It is time for you to go back… you have seen enough. When you wake, kiss the princess. More will be revealed then. Remember this, though: your impatience makes it even more important that you keep alert. Enemies will rise, and you must be steadfast. DO NOT leave the princess, at any time. For without your support, she will surely falter, and without petals, what is a rose?"


	8. Chapter 8

A Time to Love

Chapter 8

_By the way, and contrary to 'popular belief', I don't own Sailor Moon. Damn._

_Oh, well, thank you Naoko Takeuchi, for unwittingly allowing me and everyone else to use your people in stories. Tchau._

**_Special Note: this chapter contains hentai… so _**

_**Consider the following:**_

_**don't read this if you do not like hentai**_

_**if you don't like hentai, why are you reading fanfiction?**_

_**If I get enough email requests for it, I will write a special "clean chapter" for those of you who do not read hentai**_

Oh, and one more thing: this chapter goes out to "searchingformydarien"… this is what you wanted, hope you like it, so send me and email and we can chat.

Mamoru woke in a cold sweat… he'd been out for three hours, he noted as he looked at the clock on their dining room wall. _Yeah, it's **our** dining room now._

He had a niggling feeling that he had to do something, and right then, too.

_Without petals, what is a rose?_

Without hesitation, Mamoru leaned down and kissed Usagi thoroughly, in an effort not only to wake her up but to also re-awaken passion in her that he felt. As his lips touched hers, her mouth opened, their tongues collided – and the colors exploded!

Mamoru held on to Usagi as her eyes opened, the room spinning for a few short minutes. Then it stopped, Mamoru let his eyes focus and he was surprised at what he saw.

He was wearing a tuxedo. But he was more surprised that he _wasn't_ surprised. He felt strong and almost whole again. Then he looked at Usagi, reclining quietly in his arms looking up at him.

"Oh, no… what have we done?" the girl sobbed, looking first at Mamoru and then squeezing her eyes shut tight before morosely examining her own garb, "This is it… we've truly fucked this up good."

She looked down into her lap and saw a beautiful crystal lying there. _Oh, no, please… I won't let anyone take Mamoru away, and you're gonna help me, now that you've decided to wake up again. I don't care about the old court. He and I will make a new court, a new era for ourselves and our world. Our past is not our future. Do you hear me, Lord Akito!_

Usagi stood up and smoothed out her long, white gown, shaking out the wrinkles and brushing back her hair, which had grown to pool around her feet. She looked at Mamoru with a wry smile.

"Well, this is what you were missing. Like what you see?"

"You're a princess? I'm a prince? And I'm Tuxedo Mask? Who are you, Sailor Moon?"

"Got it in one," with that, Usagi transformed in front of Mamoru's eyes.

"So this is where you go out at night. Now, you don't have to go alone. I'll go with you," Mamoru stated matter-of-factly.

"No, you won't. I have back up, and you need to regain your strength and learn any new abilities that may have awakened. Besides, we have a new enemy and I want to know that I have you strapped to my thigh if need be. Go – train –then we'll talk about you joining in the battles. Besides, you're a good thinker, and tonight I am going to need your help. My back-up and I have a dilemma that you may be able to help with."

"Strapped to your thigh… I could get used to the idea," and with that, Mamoru de-transformed into his civilian clothes and grabbed Usagi around the waist, "Ah, me princess, a tall wench did be mentionin' a pretty flower with no petals, and I be after seein' a pretty rose such as yourself without the pretty petals yer after wearin' now. Wouls ye be so kind as to oblige a poor old boy wi'no family to comfort hi'self wi'?"

Usagi was laughing hysterically by that point, wondering where Mamoru had come up with such a strange way of speaking. She threw her arms around his neck as he scooped her up to carry her into the bedroom, manners, dishes and the world forgotten for the moment.

All the other things that had been burdening the two young lovers dropped away as they entered the bedroom. Mamoru dropped Usagi rather ungracefully on the big bed, letting his eyes roam hungrily over her still-small figure. He leaned into her, kneeling on the bed, skimming his fingers along the barely-there neckline of her diaphanous court gown. Usagi picked her head up to kiss him deeply, her tongue taking his mouth over, awakening his memories of the previous night. This all proved too much for Mamoru, whose groin began to ache in anticipation of a repeat of last night's performance or something better.

"Usagi…" Mamoru growled. Abruptly, he pulled his mouth from hers, staring at her intently for a moment, before hooking his fingers in the neckline of her gown and ripping it down the length of her body, denuding it fully for the first time.

Usagi blushed a rosy red, _all over_, Mamoru thought to himself. _Not just to yourself, lover_, Usagi thought at him. Mamoru chuckled as her watched her nipples pucker at their exposure, Usagi's breasts quivering as she reached for Mamoru's belt buckle and zipper. He leaned back out of her reach, catching her hands as they stretched toward him.

"No, no, no… Me first. Last night, you had me, but I didn't get to have you. Time for payback," Mamoru caught up both of Usagi's hands, holding them behind her head, "Keep those there for me, love. You won't be needing them any time soon."

And so he began to repay the favor, gently licking and breathing in Usagi's ears, whispering of the dirty deeds they would learn together and teach each other. He nibble-kissed his way down to her neck before leaving it bereft to lavish attention on her red mouth, playing along the seam of her lips, just barely pushing his tongue into her mouth, then pulling it back, thrusting gently back and forth, then a little rougher, then gently… he pulled his mouth back to whisper against hers, "Think about how much you like that here… I can do that other places, and what do you think that will feel like?" he breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of new love-making that was beginning to permeate the room.

Usagi began to whimper in anticipation, her hands coming behind Mamoru's head to draw him to her breast. She closed her eyes, unconsciously nibbling at the air with her teeth. "So that's what you want, my little Rabbit. Well what you want, you shall have," Mamoru said as he began to lave her breasts with his breath and tongue, finally giving her what she wanted as he carefully bit down on one distended nipple, then the other, suckling and kneading all the while.

Usagi hissed in a breath, clutching his head to her bosom, knowing what was coming next, and she was a little tense. "Ne, Usagi… I would never hurt you on purpose. Let me make it feel good, get you ready… explore your body to pleasure us both…" he calmed her down as he sunk his head lower and lower, kissing her stomach, gently ribbing it until his head was well established between her legs.

Mamoru nuzzled her furry mound, clear evidence that she was a real blonde. She was wet, and slippery, and her aroma drove him wild. As he had with her mouth, her played the seam of her pussy, every so often darting his tongue in to thrill her and make her cry in pleasure… and then he found her clit. He wiggled the little button around with his tongue, enjoying the reaction it brought … remembering her reaction when he had bitten her nipple, Mamoru bit the engorged button. She exploded, coming over his face with a hoarse cry, dragging him towards her, pulling his face to hers and licking her own juices off of his face before plunging her tongue into his mouth.

"I love the taste of me on your tongue… but if you don't put the fire between my legs out soon, we'll both burn up," and with that, Usagi thrust her hands between the two bodies, one to encircle him, stroking and pulling, the other into her own sticky entrance to keep herself ready for his invasion. She looked him in the eye as she brought two fingers to her mouth, one with her own juices, the other with his clear, sticky pre-come.

That was enough for Mamoru. He pushed her back on the bed, pushing his head into her tight opening. As soon as he encountered the slightest resistance, he covered her mouth with his and surged forward, the gasp of her first taking forever caught in a kiss.

Mamoru rode her well, as she pushed back against him, the two of them riding a wave of passion till it ended long after it began… finally, Mamoru began to speed his thrusts, and Usagi was panting as he finally slammed home, creaming her with spurts of white, hot come with a guttural growl as he draped himself half over her and half on the bed. He passed out over her, and Usagi quietly rolled him over onto his side, lovingly kissing him as she lay back down in front of him, nestling her bare bottom in his lap and pulling both the covers and his arms over them and around her. Life was good, and would only get better from here.


	9. Chapter 9

A Time to Love

Chapter 9

_By the way, and contrary to 'popular belief', I don't own Sailor Moon. Damn._

_Oh, well, thank you Naoko Takeuchi, for unwittingly allowing me and everyone else to use your people in stories. Tchau._

"Ne, Usako, wake up… we need to go to the grocery store before it closes, or we won't have any food to put in our lunches," Mamoru woke the sleeping blonde by gently shaking her shoulder.

"No… you go. I'll stay here and sleep, thank you very much," Usagi grumbled without even opening her eyes, "You tired me out… this is your punishment."

"Well… here's how it goes, Usagi-chan. If you don't come with me, I won't know what to get for you to eat for lunch while you are at school. You'll have to buy your lunches there, and I happen to know that you not only do not like your school's food, but you also find that it doesn't have enough food to keep you going through the rest of your day," Mamoru rolled out of bed and started pulling some pants on as he continued to talk to Usagi, "Look, it won't take to long, because we'll get multiples of what we both like, so long as you don't mind having the same few things for lunch most days. Besides that, we need to discuss what our sleeping arrangements will be."

That brought Usagi to attention. "What are you talking about?" Fear raced through Usagi as she mentally prepared herself for the worst, _This would be when he tells me that he is not a virgin after all, and my lack of experience sickens him to the point of no longer sharing my bed… and then he's gonna send me packing back to my parents. They'll never just take me back… Maybe Motoki has a spare room at his place with Reika._

"I was wondering if you'd like to – Usagi? Earth to Usagi – are you with me here?" Mamoru was rather annoyed that she was staring into space.

"It's okay… you don't have to tell me. I'll find some other friend to live with. So sorry to have bothered you," Usagi did not let him finish. She rolled over and stood at the set of drawers.

"Usagi, you weren't listening to anything I've said. I don't want you to leave, I just want to know if you would be willing to share my bed with me – at other times, of course. I don't want you to feel that the only time that you can be in here is when we – basically, I don't want you to leave, and I don't want you so much as taking a nap in another bed. Share mine with me, okay? Besides, I like to cuddle, and you fit so perfectly in my arms," Mamoru finished as he reached out to pull Usagi to stand between his legs.

"So this wasn't about my lack of experience or sending me back to my parents?"

"No. If you had been listening, you'd have known that I don't want you to leave me – ever. I never mentioned you leaving. That was your runaway imagination. I just wanted to know if you wanted to have your own room… I kinda want you to stay with me, but it is up to you."

"I'd like to stay with you, if that's okay… but this room needs to be changed a little. The bed is fine, but I need the other closet, and at least one dresser, and your desk has gotta go so we have room to make it homier for us as a couple, don't ya think?" Usagi quickly rebounded as she described what the two could do with the room to make it 'theirs' instead 'his'.

"That's fine, Usagi, we can move all the furniture in the entire place around and even buy some new if we need it, but we've got to get to the grocery store – now!" Mamoru stood and threw her over his shoulder as he walked out to where some of her stuff with her clothes was. "Get dressed, now!"

"Yes, Sir," Usagi purred.

"Later, Usagi. Now we go."

"How exactly are we going to do any real grocery shopping in that racy little thing that you like to call transportation?" Usagi asked Mamoru as they made their way down to the parking garage of their building.

"That would be where having more than one car comes in handy," Mamoru replied as they entered the well-lit subterranean lot.

"Okay, so what is your other car? A Hummer? A truck?" Usagi was practically salivating over the idea of multiple cars.

"Actually," Mamoru said as he guided Usagi to a dark silver-blue vehicle, "It is a Subaru, one of the Outback varieties."

Usagi walked over to the passenger's side and waited for Mamoru to open the car up. "Works for me. Looks like we could get quite a bit of groceries into it, which suits me just fine. Let's go, I'm hungry," Mamoru had opened the door, so Usagi slid in and slammed it shut.

It only took about ten minutes for the pair to get to the grocery store in Juuban Center, the Juuban Food-i-mart. As Mamoru pulled into a parking spot close to the store, Usagi undid her seatbelt and went for the door handle.

"Usako, wait… I have one more question I need to ask you: are you on birth control, or should we pick out some condoms to use?" Mamoru asked Usagi slowly, blushing as she blushed.

"I'm not on any form of birth control at this point, so we should pick up some condoms. Once we have settled things and I am on your insurance, I'll get some through my doctor, okay? I'd prefer that, myself… pills or patches are much more effective and, I think, less obtrusive, right?" Usagi smiled slightly.

"Okay, then, that's settled. Usagi, don't slam your door when you get out," Mamoru said as the two climbed out of the car.

As Mamoru and Usagi walked into the supermarket and grabbed a cart, Mamoru turned to Usagi and began, "I just want you to know that having protection doesn't mean that I expect you –"

Usagi reeled on Mamoru and hissed at him, "Stop it! I get it – you are trying to be a gentleman, alright already. Just to let you know, I don't need you saying shit like that all the time. It's pissing me off majorly, and if you don't stop talking like that, I won't sleep with you, and that will be why! I can make my own decisions with you, and we will make some together, but you should know by now that if and when I don't feel like fucking you, I won't!" Usagi's voice had risen to a screech as she had finished, so she and Mamoru had quite an audience by the time she was done.

"Shall we shop now, Love?" Mamoru walked on sweetly, pushing the cart and then waiting for her to drop her purse in the babyseat. "Good; now do you like sandwiches or traditional bento?"

Two and a half hours later, Usagi and Mamoru were checked out and home organizing their food into their now over-flowing cupboards. Usagi had been busy rearranging all the plates, bowls, and glassware into a stand alone cupboard to allow for the food that would now be living in the other regular cupboards. Mamoru had put all the cold food and drinks in the fridge and freezer, and now he was putting the other things away, including cleaning supplies and some sturdier cookware for Usagi to use when he wasn't home to help her. Once Usagi had finished with the plates et al, she moved into the bedroom and the bathroom attached, putting her toiletries and girl-stuff into the space Mamoru had hastily cleared for her when they had gotten home earlier.

The only thing from that bag that didn't go in the bathroom was the collection of condoms the two had chosen, blushing, from the health and beauty aisle. They had chosen three different boxes of nine condoms each, which Usagi had figured would more than last for the rest of the three weeks until her next period. By then, Mamoru would have had time with his lawyer to figure out how to put Usagi on his insurance, and she would have been on birth control for at least a week, so they would have a few condoms for the time between her starting birth control and it working, as well.

Mamoru entered the room from the door Usagi's back was to. He came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms, nuzzling the top of her head with his chin. Usagi sighed and leaned into him.

"I just came in here to let you know that I finished putting the other stuff away, and I made a bento for you tomorrow; nothing fancy, just rice, some sweet bean paste goodies, and fish and meat strips. You can pick whatever other snacks out before we leave tomorrow. Looks like I'll be driving you to school, but that won't worry you, now wills it?" Mamoru chuckled, and his breath tickled the top of Usagi's head.

Usagi turned around in Mamoru's arms, and then a light glinted devilishly in her eyes as she managed to throw him haphazardly onto the bed, laughing all the while.

"Gotcha!"

Mamoru grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to himself, "Do you now, m'lady? An' wot wood a prity lass like yo'self be after wantin' wit'meself?"

With Mamoru slipping into that comical way of talking, Usagi just laughed harder, hiding her face behind Mamoru's shoulder as tears rolled down her face from laughing so hard

"I do believe, knave, that I wish to have you in my bed, to keep me warm and entertained," Usagi affected the same accent, without the strange grammar.

"Yes, do entertain us, Mamoru. Or maybe you'd care to explain instead?" Motoki had walked into the bedroom, having used his own key to the apartment to let himself in.

Mamoru and Motoki sat at the dining room table while Usagi stepped into the kitchen to make coffee. Motoki looked at Mamoru menacingly, and Mamoru glared back at him.

"This was your answer? Move her into your apartment and sleep with her? She's a kid, for Christ's sake. What did you do o her to make her want this?" Motoki's voice was softly angry, a truly dangerous sign.

"I didn't make her sleep with me. I love her, I don't want to lose her, and you have no place in the entire thing, save being a friend to both of us, Motoki. You wanted me to protect her, and with her here and this close to me, I can do that all the time," Mamoru explained to his friend.

"Boys," Usagi began as she brought them coffee, "I can take care of myself. I'm here because I love Mamoru, and we are to be married at a later date. I sleep with him for the same reason. And Motoki, while you are here, do you need any help at the arcade after school?" she finished sweetly as she settled herself on Mamoru's lap and looped her arms around his waist.

"You want to work at the arcade with me? And Mamoru will let you work with someone as handsome and wonderful as me? I'm shocked… Like you even need to work. Why do you want to work with me? It won't be much in the way of money or hours," Motoki said, looking at Usagi quizzically.

"I want to be contributing something to our household, and I would be safe working at the arcade with you – I know that you would protect me. Jeez, I thought that you, of all people would be happy to hear that I wanted to do something, not just rest on my laurels. Besides, you could use the help, especially when you need to study around exams – which seem to be all the time for you guys," Usagi said, giving Motoki her cutest look.

"Speaking of which, what about our grades, Usagi-chan? How are you going to keep your grades up, or rather, how are you going to get them up in the first place?" Motoki replied.

"That'll be taken care of. You and I are going to help her study, because if her test scores drop any lower, not only will she not pass, the school will get involved with her living arrangements. You don't want her sent back to her parents, Motoki, and you are going to help her, and us, and you are going to be happy about it, okay?" Mamoru had trouble disguising the disgust in his voice as he eyed Motoki warily.

"Okay, you knew I would help, anyways, so why all this other shit? Just don't get her pregnant, and Usagi-chan, if you ever need a break, there is always a couch at my place," Motoki stood to leave, his coffee untouched on the tray in front of him.

Usagi ran over to her friend, throwing her arms around Motoki and kissing him soundly on the cheek. "Thank you, Motoki, for the job, and for caring, but mostly for getting over the two of us living together."

"Don't mention it. I've gotta put you down or Mamoru will kill me for sure. See you tomorrow after you get out of school. I'll show you the ropes at the arcade, and then when it gets quiet, we'll go over you homework. Bring sneakers, 'cause the floor is hard, and you'll be on your feet for a while," with that, Motoki let himself out of the apartment.

_Later that same night, across Juuban…_

"Nephrite? Nephrite! Is that you? Come back!" Makoto screamed in her sleep, ghostly hands waving over her form, an insubstantial figure looming over her bed.

"Yes, lovey, dream of him, fuel this unrelenting passion, for with the ambition that comes with it, I shall destroy you and yours for your power and power alone," creaked the voice of the figure, "Remember Lord Kyo, for his power is what you have borrowed, and for that have I come to collect."

Makoto sat straight up in her bed, sweat running down her face and body, tears streaming down her face, her heart racing. She reached for the glass of water on her bedside table, and found it empty. She got up to refill it and calm her nerves, but what she saw in the mirror in her bathroom did no such thing.

"My hair! My face! What happened? I look like I've aged 6 or 7 year – without cutting my hair or anything?" Makoto screamed as she ran her fingers through her now mid-thigh length curly ponytail. As she turned to view herself in her full-length mirror, she saw the promise of her teenaged year fulfilled: fuller breasts, curved hips, and long, lean, shapely legs. "Is this what I was when I lived in the Silver Millenium? Is this how Nephrite will remember me? I gotta call Usagi – I can't go to school like this!"


	10. Chapter 10

A Time to Love

Chapter 10

_By the way, and contrary to 'popular belief', I don't own Sailor Moon. Damn._

_Oh, well, thank you Naoko Takeuchi, for unwittingly allowing me and everyone else to use your people in stories. Tchau._

_bring, brriiing…_

"I swear to the gods, the phone gets impatient the more ya let it ring," Mmaoru grumbled as he rolled over to grab the phone next to the bed he shared with Usagi, who, of course, slept right through the interruption. " What time is it? Jesus. Hello?"

"Is this Mamoru? Can I speak to Usagi? It is an emergency, and no, it can't wait until school tomorrow – in fact, it has to do with whether or not I can go to school tomorrow. Please, can I talk to Usagi!" a strained voice cracked through on the line.

"Makoto? Is that you – Usagi's right here, let me wake her up," Mamoru let his voice rise to a regular volume as he reached across the bed to wake Usagi.

"I'm sorry Mamoru… I forgot that she said that she was with you, and I am so sorry to wake you – you did know that she gave me this number, right?" Makoto's voice was beginning to sound more like regular, but she was obviously still in distress.

"Mako-chan, calm down, I've got Usagi right here, although she is still half-asleep and groggy… Here you go," Mamoru passed the phone to the sleepy-eyed blonde.

"Moshi-moshi, Mako-chan… what's wrong? Are you injured – have you been attacked? Do you need me to come get you?" Usagi had fully woken by then, and she was beginning to have the same panic in her voice that Makoto had in her own.

Mamoru was beginning to see why the two girls were such close friends… if misery loves company, hysteria was the life of the party.

Mamoru had gotten up from the bed once it became clear that Usagi was not going to solve Makoto's problem in any short order – or over the phone.

Usagi exited the bedroom and entered the kitchen fully dressed. "Mamoru, I've got to get over to Makoto's apartment. It would seem that you and I are not the only ones who have regained memories… but Makoto is experiencing some… side effects… of the ordeal. I'll be back soon," she finished as she picked up her bag as headed for the door.

"You are not going anywhere alone this late at night. Our building is safe, but I can't vouch for the area between our place and Mako-chan's… I've got coffee ready and I'm dressed enough to go out. Let me get my shoes on and we'll drive over," Mamoru finished pouring the steaming coffee into travel mugs, handed two of them to Usagi, put his on the counter, and pulled his shoes on.

Mamoru grabbed his keys and looked at Usagi. "Ready to go?"

"You don't have to go with me, honey. I'm sure that it is no biggie – and besides that, she is my friend. Not your problem," Usagi shrugged into her jacket and stepped into her shoes, then looked at Mamoru.

"If she is so important to you that you are willing to go out at three in the morning to help her get through a problem, then she is just as important to me. Now let's get going before I say anything cornier. I'm tired, she needs help, and you don't know the area well enough," Mamoru held the door open for Usagi, and after they had both stepped through, he pulled it shut and locked it.

Usagi ran over to the elevator and pushed the button to go to the garage. Mamoru stepped into the elevator with her and reached for her hand. Usagi looked up at him.

"What? I like being near you, touching you any way I can," Mamoru leaned down and kissed her temple as they waited to get entrance to the garage.

Twenty minutes later, Usagi and Mamoru were waiting in the lobby of Makoto's building. A tall woman strode toward the waiting couple and tapped Usagi on the shoulder.

"Excuse me? Aren't you here to see me?" Makoto asked Usagi in her new, slightly husky voice.

"Mako-chan? Is this what you meant when you said that I may need help to recognize you?" Usagi's eyes grew huge at the change in her friend, barely recognizing the now twenty-one or twenty-two year old, "How did this happen? When did this happen? Did you do this to yourself?"

"Of course I didn't do this to myself! Jesus, girl, think once in a while. I see you brought Prince Charming with you, as well. Let's move… I haven't figured out what to tell my super about the change in my form, so get up to my apartment before we attract too much attention," Makoto put her arms across Usagi and Mamoru's shoulders, pulling them towards the elevator to go up to her apartment, "We can talk about this once we get up there – is that coffee for me?"

Makoto reached for the second cup in Usagi's hands as they entered the elevator, and then pressed the button for the eighth floor.

The three stood silently as they waited to reach Makoto's floor. Mamoru stared at the doors of the elevator, Makoto stared at Mamoru, and Usagi stared at Makoto's bust. Sensing eyes on her form, Makoto turned to Usagi and scowled at her friend. Usagi looked up at her and shrugged apologetically.

"They're huge."

"They're huge. They're huge. Is that all you can say? How about the fact that I am now two inches taller than I was when you last saw me, my hair has grown from just past shoulder-length to mid-thigh-length, and my face has grown-up as well? And I should probably tell you about the weird dream that woke me up to find myself like this," Makoto was breathless by the time she finished, looking at both Usagi and Mamoru sitting at her kitchen counter, drinking a third pot of coffee.

Usagi ripped her eyes from Makoto's cleavage, "Oh, Mako-chan, what are you talking about? Maybe you should start from the beginning…"

"Could one of you set me straight first? I think I have things pretty well figured out, but I need confirmation before I jump in with both feet," Mamoru said, frightening both girls, who had all but forgotten the lone male's presence.

"What does he know? I thought he remembered his past life. Or did he just remember crawling between your legs?" Makoto was put out by the extra visitor who was not proving very helpful in the crisis.

"Well, your mouth sure has gotten ahead of itself. He's remembered much, but the stuff centering on the team and his royal guard seems to still be a bit foggy. Do you want me to fill him in, or shall I?" Usagi asked Makoto, her voice taking on a richer timbre as she let her royal self infuse her with some authority and confidence.

"Oh, I'll tell him. If he's gotten over the other stuff by now, this'll be cake. Pay attention, Mamoru-san, because that as I've grown, my patience has shrunk. You know by now that Usagi-chan is Sailor Moon, and you are Tuxedo Kamen-sama. From your experiences, you know that Sailor Moon has companions who help her fight and watch her back in battle. There are four of us, each representing our guardian planet: Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter. You have the profound honor of taking coffee in the home of Sailor Jupiter. Protected by the power of the planet of Jupiter, the latest incarnation of the God of Thunder, Kino Makoto, imbued with not only the power of thunder, but also that of nature itself. You should just see my plants," Makoto's voice purred with pride and power.

"So that explains you – what about the rest of your team? And what royal guard?" Mamoru was still having trouble with the new information and identities.

"Sorry, we can't tell you that right now… again, it is something that you will need to at least begin to remember on your own; plus, we need to figure out the more pressing problem of what to do about Mako-chan's transformation," Usagi had slipped into full form, thinking and planning on what to do next.

"Well, I think that I could get one of the lawyers that my family has kept on retainer to fix the paperwork to get you your graduation certificate… and with your transformation, you could easily pass as an aunt, older sister, or older cousin to go to the school and fix things so no questions are asked," Mamoru stood and paced as he spoke.

"What about –" Makoto began.

"The memories of the people who knew you intimately?" a new voice broke in, with a strangely lilting accent.


	11. Chapter 11

A Time to Love

Chapter 11

_By the way, and contrary to 'popular belief', I don't own Sailor Moon. Damn._

_Oh, well, thank you Naoko Takeuchi, for unwittingly allowing me and everyone else to use your people in stories. Tchau._

"Luna? I thought that you had sided with Sailor Mars?" Usagi stood and ground out the words, still stung by her feline companion's betrayal.

"Well, I thought about doing that, just out of spite for the crap you've put me through since I met you. You never wanted to fight, you cried all the time, you didn't want the Ginzuishou, and from the beginning you never willingly accepted your duties as former Princess and future Queen. However, Sailor Mars is not correct, either. A new threat has arisen, a threat that must age all of you to just past the age you were when you were all killed and sent to the future for reincarnation. Unfortunately, this threat has already begun to strike. On my way here, I saw a youma kill a young couple," Luna finished, icily eyeing the trio.

"That couldn't be. I would have felt a disturbance – _one_ of us would have felt it!" Makoto was furious at the news, and she shot out of her chair and over to her window, peering out through the filmy curtains.

"That would be why I am here, dear Mako-chan. We must figure out how to monitor when this new breed of evil is striking. Obviously, this is something big. I don't know if the five of you, and also you, Mamoru, will be strong enough to take on the new. On top of that, in order to gain more power, we need the five girls to work together and reform the bonds of friendship among themselves. Pwah, all that fighting over _boys_," Luna sniffed.

Usagi sat back down. It was not a fight about boys, it was a dispute over the very power structure of the team, and Sailor Mars could not deal with not being the leader. Sailor Venus was hurting over being separated from Kunzite. Sailor Mercury was weak, as ever, and easily swayed by Sailor Mars's opinions, as the two girls had grown up together, sharing time at each other's courts during the Silver Millennium. Usagi felt completely betrayed by Mercury's siding with Sailor Mars. Friendships are important, but so is loyalty to your leader.

"Luna, what do you think we should do? Once we can bring Nephrite back to Makoto, we'll be able to get Minako to come back to us, with a promise of reuniting her with Kunzite. As for Rei, I don't what to do – I'm not sure that a promise of reuniting her with Jadeite will help our case, because they had such a stormy relationship, and I don't think that she would believe us anyway. And we all know that Ami will pretty much follow Rei's lead. Those two have always been so close, and I think that old loyalties, like old habits, will die hard with her," Usagi looked at Luna with tears of anger in her eyes.

"I can't promise that everything will go back to the way it was before the Team broke up right away, or that it will even be like that ever again. I can promise you that I will try to help you in any way I can, and I will be more supportive. Usagi-chan, I am so sorry that I let the other girls do this to you, and I am sorry that I left you without a guardian, but I can help you now, if you'll let me," Luna trotted over to Usagi, her eyes soft and motherly, "Oh, Usagi-chan, I was so angry that you weren't doing things the way I wanted you to do them. I thought that you were just refusing your duties; reverting to the brat we all lived with during the Silver Millennium."

"Not to break up this love-fest, but could we please move on to the part where you tell us what the hell is going on?" Mamoru strode over and put his arm around Usagi before lifting Luna to eye level to glare at her. "So, tell us – who are we fighting? Where do we need to go? Weaknesses? Strengths? How about helping with the other girls?"

"First things first: we need to get Nephrite and then Minako and Kunzite back into the fold. Then we can work on regaining Rei and Ami's trust. However, to get the other two Generals back, we will have to depend on the girls and Nephrite and Kunzite – we will not be able to beat this new enemy without unlocking your deepest powers, and to do that, you all must be complete," Luna informed Mamoru. "Now, kindly put me down so I may examine Makoto and see if I can find out what remains to be done about resurrecting Nephrite."

"Resurrect? Nephrite? Can we do that – he was our enemy recently, and I don't know how this could work. But I miss him so much… I can't even explain it, I want him so much. I wake up waiting for him to come to me. I know that I have something for him, and I want him back and I want him now!" Makoto moaned, sighing heavily and plopping down on her couch. She wrapped her arms around herself and rocked backed, her eyes closing, while Luna padded over to look at her

"Well, you seem to be approximately seven years older than when I last saw you. Combining your power with that of Usagi and Mamoru will be enough to bring Nephrite back. We shall wait till the full moon, when the old power is most available, and then we will be able to perform the ceremony," Luna looked from Makoto to Usagi and Mamoru, "The next full moon is in a week. In that time, we need to get Minako to come and see this happen, so we can prove to her that we will be able to do the same for her and the other girls."

"Are you serious Luna? We'll be able to bring him back to me, whole and without Metallia's taint?" Makoto had stood up at that point, and her eyes were blazing with hope.

"Yes, Mako-chan, but be aware that you will have to help him survive in this world. Bringing him back without evil means bringing him back with little to on experience with this world. Chances are good that he will need you to explain a lot about living here, because he was reincarnated as an adult thanks to Beryl and Metallia, and even that little experience will be gone when we erase their touch," Luna tried to explain to the girl – now the woman.

"Mako-chan, we'll all help. I know that as soon as Minako sees how this goes, she'll support you, too. The Ginjuishou will help magnify our power, and I will throw my entire self into bringing him back for you," Usagi said, standing as well, looking into Makoto's eyes, "Now, Luna, can you use your magic to fix our school situation?"

"Done! And done!" Luna said dramatically, turning to Usagi and Makoto, "The school will have record of you two having already graduated. All those who are ont part of your court will remember you as being older. Unfortunately, you still have to finish emotionally and mentally maturing, because I can't do that for you."

Usagi looked down at Luna, "Why did you have to do that for me as well?"

"As soon as you use the Ginjuishou, you will age just as Makoto has. Your hair has already grown, thanks to Mamoru and his – shall we say, virility?" Luna eyed Mamoru suspiciously.

"We need to speak to Minako, and soon. Friday night is the full moon, and we need her –"

"Need me to what?" Minako appeared behind the group, peering suspiciously at them as they huddled together and whispered.

"We need you to come with us Friday night, during the full moon so you can see what I meant: I will help all of you get your lovers back from the Silver Millennium. Luna has explained the process to us, and we want you to at least witness it, if not take part," Usagi was exhausted and it showed as she spilled her guts to Minako in an attempt to make her cooperate.

"All right. I'll be there. It was never that I wanted to lead the Team, Usagi, but I want so badly to see Kunzite again," Minako said with tears in her eyes, "And who's the lady you're standing with? Her boobs are so big I thought she was Makoto."

"It is me, you dolt! This is what has happened as a result of our disloyalty! We broke the Team up, and the enemy has taken the chance to become so strong that we have to age in order to fight it," Makoto screeched.

"So this will happen to all of us, eventually?" Minako asked Luna.

"Yes, and much sooner than we all anticipate, I believe. Come with us Friday night, take part in the resurrection, and by the next full moon after, we will be strong enough to bring Kunzite back," Luna pleaded with the blonde, who finally nodded her assent.

"Yes, I'll be there. Yes, I'll help. We can finally right our past's wrongs, with love and justice!"

**NOTES**: I know this was short, and kind of loopy, but I've been stressed, and I wanted to start bringing some of the characters full circle. And, by the way, for those of you who think my version of Usagi is a bitch – you say it like it is a bad thing to be. Being called a bitch should be considered a mark of merit – it means that you have been able to stand up to those who oppose you, to stand for yourself, and for those not as strong as yourself. The reason she appears to be so mean is because she is confused and lonely, and that is one of her defense mechanisms. Any woman who has been called a bitch should take as such – it just means that you are strong, and the person who called you a bitch is envious, jealous, and a little scared.

That sounded like a PSA, did it not?

Anyway, I wanted to let you know that it may be a while before I update again (college mid-years), but the next chapter will be a villain chapter (so I can finally introduce them and square their motives away for you), then probably the chapter afterwards will be the resurrection.

read, review, message, email – I love you all!

love and other indoor sports – ladykyo


	12. Chapter 12

A Time to Love

Chapter 12

_By the way, and contrary to 'popular belief', I don't own Sailor Moon. Damn._

_Oh, well, thank you Naoko Takeuchi, for unwittingly allowing me and everyone else to use your people in stories. Tchau._

**NOTES:** This chapter is a "villains" chapter. You have up to this point only been introduced to an underling of Lord Kyo, the major villain of this story. At the end of this story, I may either end with having just introduced the villains, or I may add the resurrection of Nephrite there… I have to see where this chapter takes us.

love, ladykyo

The ghostly figure that had loomed over Makoto now had a definite shape and form. Tall, with straight black hair doom to his waist, this male strode into a dark room, illuminated with thousands of candles, filled with many maidens, surrounding a raised throne in which was seated a youthful-looking male with a mournful look on his face.

"My Lord Kyo, I have initiated your plans… However, I do not know what you hope to accomplish with this…acceleration," the man said, taking in the youth's expression.

The youth raised his face… his beautiful face… beautiful except for his marred right eye and cheek. "I must have them as I want them. That necessitates that the girls be older than they are now, older than they were when Metallia and Beryl screwed up the plan. If they had just listened to me, everything would have worked out as planned, and my harem would have increased, to include all of the princesses, and if Beryl had just been patient, she would have had Endymion, and Metallia would have had the power she wanted. But no, they had to have it all – immediately! Thanks to them, look at me!" Lord Kyo roared as he stood up, throwing the blonde in his lap across the room with a power slap, and as she connected with the wall, the room heard a loud crack as her head slammed against it.

The underling understood his lord's frustration and anger. In the battle against the Moon Kingdom, Lord Kyo's battalion had failed, leaving him to face Prince Endymion alone. Having grown up in the same court as Lord Kyo, Endymion had refused to kill his childhood acquaintance, instead cracking him sharply across the face, leaving him unconscious and in the end scarred where Endymion had hit him. When Lord Kyo had awoken, the battle was over, and both the Moon Kingdom and the Earth Kingdom were in ruins. Even so, the Earth had survived, where the Moon had not. Before he could summon his Terran strength to heal himself, he had been bathed in a milky white light that out him to sleep. When he woke from that ordeal, he could not sense Beryl or Metallia. He had headed to the nearest populace, which happened to have been Tokyo.

When he had arrived in Tokyo, Lord Kyo could not help but notice how people looked at him. Not with the longing that had once filled all the court maidens' faces, but with fear, loathing, and worst of all… pity. Sensing that something had changed, drastically, Lord Kyo raced to the nearest reflective surface to see what could have happened to change how people looked at him, he saw the damage that had been done.

His right eye and cheek no longer matched his left; his right eye no longer even existed, the flesh surrounding it had scarred over the seemingly empty socket. The cheek below it was crisscrossed with deep scars from Endymion's sword. The remaining silver eye clouded over in fury, the soft lips curved into a malicious smile that promised revenge.

When he had realized that the world had changed for his good, Lord Kyo had a change of heart: he decided that he would revive his plan from the past, instead of just wreaking havoc; he would have his harem, as he wanted it originally. The crown princesses of each planet, each at his beck and call, just to please him. The more he thought about it, the more came back to him – if he had been brought to that time, and he could sense the remnants of Metallia and Beryl's power, as well as that as the former Moon Kingdom court, then some of his former subjects must have been brought forward. That had lead to Lord Kyo using all of his powers to find anyone who would remember him and be sympathetic to his plan. He searched, and he found Tetsu, a beautiful man who had served as a page and then manservant to Kyo as he himself had risen through the ranks in Metallia's court. Tetsu had been especially talented at picking girls for Kyo's harem, and had helped Kyo come up with his plan to gain the princesses for his own.

Once Kyo had sensed Tetsu, it had been just a matter of time until he found him. The two had rejoiced in finding one another; a frantic coupling had followed. Neither had been able to wait to return to their old habits: back in the time of the old Kingdoms, Tetsu, being older than Kyo, had initiated him into the adult world of sexual play. Tetsu had been awake longer than Kyo, so he had an established life, with a car, a job, a credit card, an apartment. The two could not wait to get back to Tetsu's apartment; they had instead stopped at a love hotel. Kyo had waited anxiously while Tetsu had rented the room, draping himself over his former lover as he had gotten the key and a knowing look from the desk clerk.

Kyo and Tetsu had started making out in the elevator, Kyo roughly shoving his tongue into Tetsu's mouth, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist and squeezing him hard, feeling his erection respond. Tetsu groaned as Kyo rubbed himself over the mound growing in his pants. Tetsu pulled back reluctantly, moaning.

"My – my lord… Kyo, please, if you don't stop, I will not be able to fully pleasure you when we arrive at our room. I do not wish to upset you, and I feel that if I can not… perform…" Tetsu finished as the elevator doors opened, revealing the floor on which their room was located. Tetsu backed out of the elevator, taking Kyo with him, half-running down the hall in his haste. When they reached the door to their room, Tetsu backed Kyo up against it.

Tetsu continues his assault on Kyo's mouth, sucking on his lips, gently biting, then biting hard as Kyo responded with moans and breathy groans. Tetsu pulled back from Kyo, rubbing his hands up and down against Kyo's groin, then unzipping the flimsy zipper to let his erection free. Kyo looked into Tetsu's eyes as Tetsu kneeled before his lord, leaning over and gently licking the underside of his erect member.

Kyo could not take it. He grabbed the back o Tetsu's head and positioned his mouth over the throbbing shaft. When he was lined up, Kyo pushed his member into Tetsu's mouth forcefully, building up a steady rhythm. Tetsu sensed that and began using his tongue, lathing the head and gently running his teeth over the shaft. Tetsu raised his hands to cup Kyo's groin, slowly pumping the shaft and kneading his balls. Kyo kept the rhythm going, going faster and faster, until he cried out in his release.

Feeling Kyo's penis relax, and feeling Kyo begin to slump, Tetsu rose and embraced his master, kissing his neck and ears, moving around to kiss his lips. Kyo was becoming exhausted, but years of servitude had taught Tetsu one thing: if you want something, get – and if no one wants to give it to you, take it. As Kyo headed over to the bed to rest, Tetsu followed him.

"Here, my Lord… let me help you undress," Tetsu said with fake sympathy. He reached out and began to tug at Kyo's shirt and pants, readying him for another round, at Tetsu's discretion.

"No, Tetsu, I'm too tired… just wait a bit, and I'll love you again," Kyo said drowsily. Having not had so much exertion in any recent time, Kyo was trying to gather his thoughts, but he felt strange – like he was floating.

"Ah, my Lord, but it has never been in your nature to deny things like this. I don't think I should let you make it a habit," Tetsu bared his teeth in a mock smile. Kyo did not have time to realize the monster he had shaped in his court before Tetsu had finished undressing him. Kyo could not get off the bed – he had never felt that way before, like he could not get away form his loyal retainer. As he looked up, he saw Tetsu removing his own pants, then reaching for Kyo.

"Now, my Lord, let us both have some fun," Tetsu sneered. He flipped Kyo over on his stomach, reaching down and painfully grabbing his testicles. Using the saliva and come left over from the previous act, Tetsu barely lubricated Kyo's anus before shoving his own member in, savoring the feeling and power he held over his lord. Kyo cried out a little bit before he started thrusting back towards Tetsu, who slapped him for enjoying himself. Feeling his own climax nearing, Tetsu sped the rhythm up, tearing Kyo's anus and leaving blood on the sheets He spurted half into Kyo and half over him, covering him with semen before curling up next to him.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it, my Love? Now, snuggle close, for morning comes early… and I'll still be here," Tetsu whispered to Kyo, who had passed out.

When Kyo woke up, Tetsu was not beside him. Instead, he was standing by the small window, a cell phone at his ear. Sensing Kyo's eyes on him, Tetsu turned towards the bed. A look that Kyo could not quite make out passed over Tetsu's face before a faint smile flickered across it.

"Let me get back to you. I have a most important guest at the moment. Yes, yes… I know. I'll get right on it," Tetsu said in annoyance, snapping the phone shut. Kyo was positive he could still hear voices coming out of it as Tetsu walked back to the bed. Kyo shivered as Tetsu sat down beside him and stroked him arm gently. The shivering intensified and Tetsu wrapped his arms around Kyo and pushed him softly down onto the mattress.

"Who were you talking to, Tetsu?" Kyo asked, twisting in his lover's arms to look him in the face, "You hung up on someone important, didn't you?"

"No one is more important than you, my Lord," Tetsu said with a hint of exasperation in his voice. He pulled Kyo in tighter, hugging him harder than before. Kyo sighed and turned in Tetsu's arms, leaning up to kiss him hard on the lips.

As Tetsu relished the gentle suckling of his tongue by Kyo. He closed his eyes and breathed softly as Kyo moved to wrap himself around Tetsu's body. As soon as Kyo realized that Tetsu's guard was down, his eyes flashed.

Kyo roughly flipped Tetsu onto his back. Tetsu's eyes flew open as Kyo reared over him. Kyo made a symbol with his hand in the air and Tetsu was restrained to the bed. Kyo kneeled over Tetsu, his erection standing straight out. His eyes flared as he leaned down to whisper directly into Tetsu's ear.

"Who were you speaking to, Tetsu? You don't want me to become cross with you, or think that you are plotting against me. Remember, you are here because I am here. If I decide that you are not needed, I will dispose of you so quickly that no one will ever know that you have existed. You are here solely because I wish you to be. Do not cross me. Don't think that I will forget what you did last night – you are a vile creature, thinking that you could take advantage of your liege. Help me gain the princesses, and I will let you live on your own, with no ties to me whatsoever," Kyo whispered viciously.

"My Lord, I apologize for my actions… It had just been so long…" Tetsu was frantically trying to soothe Kyo, afraid of what he would do in his anger. "I promise that I will do everything in my power to help you gain the princesses for your harem. Then you may let me go or do whatever you please… I was speaking to a business contact. Do you think that this room was free? I paid for it with my own money that I earned the hard way, the way these humans have to earn their money. Granted, I have my own methods of persuasion. Now, let me up and let's get down to business."

Tetsu and Kyo had left their room shortly after Kyo's outburst. They went to Tetsu's office to discuss their plans to capture the princesses.

"They most assuredly have plans to resurrect their dead lovers. Endymion and Serenity have awoken, and I have already accelerated the age of Kino Makoto, this time's Princess of Jupiter. They have also begun to resurrect the first of the four generals, Nephrite. As you recall, he was the lover of the Princess of Jupiter before the war. We must move quickly, before they can gain their power. My Lord, I believe that they will try to resurrect him at the next full moon – this Friday," Tetsu finished, reading from a document he held in his hands as Kyo paced back and forth in the large room.

"Fine. We strike Friday night. Rather, you strike Friday night. Capture Kino Makoto or you will pay for it dearly," Kyo said as he turned towards the door.

"You won't be there? How will I subdue the Moon Princess, her Prince, and the Princess of Jupiter?" Tetsu asked, horrified at the thought of failure.

"Well, if you had succeeded last time around, you wouldn't have to worry, now would you?" Kyo reached the door and turned back to his lover, "You know where to find me." He turned around and vanished into thin air.

**AN**: There will not be many more chapters in this story. I feel that not enough people have cared enough to review me. I appreciate those of you who read and at least register as hits when I check my stats, but I feel lost and uninspired without reviewers.

As such, that means that I will soon be finishing this story. I will not go on to develop the resurrection of the other three generals.

**However**, I am more than willing to create a sequel to this story that will delve into more of the meat behind Lord Kyo, the Generals, the girls, et al. My caveat: you must **read --review -- be nice**.

I would also like to advertise my other story, a Harry Potter story: **Every Time We Touch**. It is a series of songfics based on many different songs, a lot of them by Cascada; the series revolves around the relationships between Ron –Hermione and Harry – Ginny. I think that it is nice to finally have them with the people they belong with, don't you?

One more ad: a story from the joint account I have with my best friend from college, Andrea – **Sisters Separated by House**. Our penname is separatesisters; we'd really like to have more hits, okay? (This one is also Harry Potter)

much love. please send feedback

ladykyo


	13. Chapter 13

A Time to Love

Chapter 13

_By the way, and contrary to 'popular belief', I don't own Sailor Moon. Damn._

_Oh, well, thank you Naoko Takeuchi, for unwittingly allowing me and everyone else to use your people in stories. Tchau._

**NOTE: Sorry this chapter is so short. I need to get o the meat of this story. I promise that I will at least finish this story. I apologize for the heaviness of the last chapter, but I was trying to get a handle on the villains for this story. Sorry to those I've offended… please continue to read, because I really do love all of you.**

**Special note to searchingformydarien: I promise that this story will get a little lighter with more love… please give me a chance to write something you'll really like! Can't wait to here from you… I'll message using the system soon!**

Suffice it to say, Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto, and Luna were all surprised that Minako agreed so readily. Usagi was happy, but Mamoru, Makoto and Luna were still suspicious. As a result, Makoto brought the three back to her apartment to discuss how to handle the situation. Luna was the first to speak.

"I think that we need to handle this carefully… If Friday night goes awry, we may lose her completely. Everything must go right, because I fear that if we fail we will just strengthen Rei and her fears as well… her fear fuels Ami's, and we need the strength of the entire group, as well as Mamoru and the Generals' power to defeat the new enemy. But we must have faith in our strength as a unit, and in Usagi's ability to bring them back to us," Luna said carefully.

"Can I shift the focus back to the fact that I am now five years older, we are trying to bring my lover back from the dead? How are we going to do that? How will we fix my appearance?" Makoto whined, pulling at the clothes she had bought to fit her new figure. Luna, Usagi, and Mamoru all turned to Makoto and scowled.

"What? I know that we won't have any trouble. We know that Minako can bring Ami to the ceremony, and we know that Usagi can fix the rift. So, how do we go about getting Nephrite back?"

Usagi stood and looked each person and feline straight in the eyes as she spoke, "To raise Nephrite, we must form a circle with whatever remains of him and his life here in the middle. Makoto will be the only one to speak. I will hold the crystal while she intones the charm," Usagi said sternly.

"So… what exactly is the charm I need to say?" Makoto asked, suspicion in her voice.

"I don't know. It will come to you during the ceremony. You won't know until that time. Our job is to form the circle and hold the crystal to focus your power."

"Then why should Mamoru be there?"

Mamoru looked at Makoto, then at Usagi and Luna. "Yes… Why exactly am I being included in this? I love the girls as if they were my own sisters, but I am not part of the group."

Usagi looked at Luna, who stood and cleared her throat. "You are another link to Nephrite. You are not in love with him, but your camaraderie in your past life and the loyalty you felt to one another. Add that to the fact that as there is no senshi of the Earth and therefore you are the de facto representative of the Earth's power – you also have the healing power. You shouldn't have asked. Really, Mamoru-san. Think for a moment," Luna said, disapproval evident I her voice.

"Alright. We'll reconvene on Friday night, at midnight, then," Mamoru sad as he slipped his arm around Usagi's waist.

"Wait for me. Where are you going?" Luna trotted after the pair.

"Back to our place. Without you, Luna. Stay with Makoto. We'll see you at the ceremony," Usagi said as she and Mamoru left the room.

"Well."

**FRIDAY 0:00 HOURS **

_The Ceremony begins…_

"This is where Nephrite died. He was in Naru-chan's arms as he faded away. Please remember that their relationship was nothing more than a crush. If you let jealousy cloud your heart, you will revive a specter of Nephrite… He won't be himself, he'll be more like a ghoul, rampaging with no heart, no soul, and an appetite or destruction. Fuck this up, and we'll have to kill him again – no coming back after that," Usagi said as she helped Makoto and Minako arrange themselves in a circle with Mamoru around the area where Nephrite had passed last time he had walked the earth. It looked like they would have to do it with the power they had, as Ami had not shown.

"Sorry, am I late?" a clear voice cut into the silence surrounding the group.

They all turned to see a blue-haired girl climbing the grassy knoll where they had gathered.

"Ami-chan? You're here to help us?" Minako said in amazement.

"Of course I'm here. After you told me what had happened to Makoto, I had to come. Add to that Usagi's promise to bring back our lovers, and you couldn't keep me away. That, plus Rei is getting on my nerves… She's gotten even more power hungry without Jedite. Crazy as they were together, he was the only one who could calm her. As soon as possible, we must reunite them," Ami said as she gasped for breath.

"Ummm… we need her to get him back. More on that later… Take your place between Makoto and Minako… you need to be in planetary order for this to work," Usagi said as she called the Ginjuishou forth from her brooch. **(AN: we only have mercury, venus, earth and jupiter represented… so the hold hands like this –Ami-Minako-Mamoru-Makoto-Ami… Usagi is in the middle with 'Nephrite')**

A cool white light bathed the girls and Mamoru. As the light intensified, it burned away their present forms, leaving them looking as they had in the Silver Millennium, save that they were years older. The white light was replaced with the colors of each planet. Green for Jupiter and Earth, blue for Mercury, and orange for Venus. The white light returned to Usagi, transforming her into her celestial, royal form.

"Now, Makoto, Princess of Jupiter. I summon you forth into your power. Seize it and raise your love form his grave!"

Green light suffused the group as Makoto began a chant in the dead Jovian language… As she continued to chant, her voice grew louder. The quad surrounding Usagi grip each others' hands tighter in an effort to hold on and contain the power. The green light grew more and more intense and a form took shape in the ground. The form took on dimension and rose from the ground. It fleshed out and took on color and hair. The face became clear and as Makoto finished the ancient chant, Nephrite came to rest on the ground and coughed twice.

"Makoto? Did you bring me back?"

Makoto could not stand it any more. She dropped the hands she was holding and raced to Nephrite, gathering him into her arms. He was completely naked, and Mamoru took off the cloak he had been graced with to cover his old friend.

"Yes, my love. But we've a job to do, and you must rest before we can continue forward," Makoto said tearfully, turning her head towards Nephrite's shoulder.

No one had seen anyone come up behind them. Ami and Minako were taking in the scene before them. Almost before they could react, Minako was jerked back by a strong pair of arms.

"Mphmm!" Minako tried to scream, but her attacker was strong, and he placed a hand over her mouth and held it there until she passed out. Ami tried to pry her friend from the dark shadow's grip, but she could not do it in time. By the time the rest of the group could act, the dark figure had shimmered away, Minako with him.

"God damn Lord Kyo!" Makoto cried as her best friend disappeared into the night to a fate worse than death.

"Good, very good, Tetsu," Lord Kyo said as he watched the scene unfold in a pool of clear water, able to reflect any scene witnessed by one of Lord Kyo's minions.

**AN: Hey, ladykyo here… anybody else love the word 'minions'? I do. Please read and review… I don't like what I have to do in the next chapter, but don't worry, Minako fans, she will ont be permanently harmed.**

**love,**

**ladykyo**

**p.s – sorry so short. I'd write longer chapters if I got more reviews (plus, if y'all'd read my other fanfics… Sisters Separated by House, and Every Time We Touch)**


End file.
